


taking flight (and finding solid ground)

by champagne_enema



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ((in which i really love dragons and spend way too much time worldbuilding bc of rEaSoNs)), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DRAGONS!!, Knotting, LOL PENIS, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mutual Pining, Okay Not Really, Omega Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Will be Explicit in Later Chapters, Written pre-season 7, haha smut, kinda???, slowburn? more like i cant control myself and they sex in 4 chapters, theyre in love harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_enema/pseuds/champagne_enema
Summary: In which Lance leaves his home and maybe, justmaybe, finds love along the way. Also, there's dragons.





	1. leaving

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and I like dragons,,,
> 
> pft anyway hi I decided to start another au bc this idea _would not _leave me alone!!__  
>  some things to know for this fic:  
> 1\. not subtle a/b/o, like, at all so be warned  
> 2\. there will be mentions of mpreg, and maybe even some in the future. If that freaks you out, then this isn't the fic for you  
> 3\. a lot of the structure and terms were, ahem, _borrowed _from the Dragonriders of Pern series by the lovely Anne McCaffrey so if you like this I would suggest giving that a read because it's one of my favorite dragon stories__  
>  4\. At first I intended for this to be shance but I've been in a hella klance mood for some reason?? so I changed the main ship halfway through the first chapter. there will still be some platonic shance, but overall this will be a klance fic
> 
> ((also if you're interested being a beta for this fic, or any of my other fics, you can contact me through tumblr, which I'll link in the endnotes))
> 
> anyway enough of me rambling,, please enjoy!!

**_| Weyr Altea has fallen |_ **

 

~•~

 

“Lance!” came the cry of his half-sister and fellow hatchmate, Lady Plaxum, daughter of Weyrleader Luxia. “Have you finished packing yet?”

 

Lance kept himself hidden in the cave, all but his eyes and nose immersed in the lapping waves of the ocean.

 

Saphirra allowed her own head to emerge from the water, though the size difference was laughable. Sapphira’s head was triple the size of Lance's.

 

She was also a dragon, so there were definitely many differences between the two.

 

“Lance, come on! Don't pout!” Plax cried, her voice getting farther in her quest to find Lance. It seemed she was going the opposite direction.

 

He huffed at the comment, crossing his arms under the shallow water. “I'm not _pouting_ ,” he mumbled, mostly to himself but partly to Saphirra. Her amusement trickled through the bond. _“Sure you're not, darling.”_ she hummed cheekily.

 

Okay. Maybe he _might_ be pouting. Whatever.

 

He pretended to act offended, holding his hand to his chest. “Saph, how _could_ you? I trusted you. I _raised_ you.”

 

She huffed, doing the dragon equivalent of grinning at his antics― which to the normal, non-dragonrider, would be _terrifying_ , but Lance felt nothing but fondness at the action.

 

For the most part, all Lance could feel for his beloved Saphirra was fondness. She really _was_ the best dragon a boy could ever ask for.

 

_“You're very talented at flattering me, small one.”_

 

He smiled and reached out to smooth over the scales of her neck, right beneath her imposing jawbone and ears. She fluttered in appreciation.

 

Her scales were the prettiest in the Weyr. At least, Lance thought. Other than Weyrleader Luxia’s Alpha, _Cleander_ , of course, who was a brilliant turquoise. He was incredibly partial to Saphirra’s glittering sapphire scales, which she got her name for.

 

Saphirra nudged her large head into his hand for more pets, quite similarly to a cat or some other domestic animal.

 

_“I can assure you I am the farthest thing from domestic.”_ she grumbled. Lance giggled at her haughty response, patting her lower neck. “Whatever you say,” he snickered. She glared in response.

 

_“Maybe you should check to see if Plaxum has given up on pestering you,”_ she mused finally. Lance nodded in agreement. “Alright. Be right back.”

 

He slipped under the water, lithely making his way towards the underwater entrance to the hidden sea cave. He'd found the cave when he was near twelve, mostly in an attempt to escape lessons. He _hated_ lessons.

 

His head emerged from the water and he blinked the water from his eyes.

 

“ _There_ you are!”

 

_Shit._

 

He glanced up at Plax, who stood on the beach several feet away. Her arms were crossed, brow raised, entirely unimpressed with Lance's antics.

 

What a sneaky little _minx_. She'd simply been biding her time, waiting for Lance to come out on his own.

 

He huffed. “What is it?” he asked innocently.

 

“Don't be coy, I know you heard me. Have you finished packing?”

 

He made his way to the shore, stepping out of the water. His bronze skin glistened in the daylight.

 

“Listen, I'm _almost_ done.”

 

He doesn't think it possible for Plaxum’s brow to raise any further.

 

“Are you lying to me?”

 

He shook out his hair like a dog, pettily getting Plax wet in the process.

 

“Define _lie_.”

 

“ _Lance,”_ she growled out. Lance sighed. “Fine, fine. I may have put off packing until now.”

 

“Lance! You're to leave in an _hour_!” she cried. He sheepishly looked to the ground, rubbling his head. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Go! And don't be late! Or else I will personally _drag_ you all the way to Weyr Altea!”

 

He scrambled away from her wrath, making his way to the Weyr. He heard the telltale sound of Sapphira emerging from the water and racing to follow his retreat.

 

He could feel her amusement from a mile away. _“Told you not packing was a bad idea,”_ she smirked. Lance groaned.

 

~•~

 

Lance glanced around at the group of dragons and their corresponding riders, all prepped for flight.

 

Baku dragons weren't typically built for flight, as one could tell by viewing the congregation before him. Most all Baku dragons were known for their sleek bodies, slim wings, and gills. Their eyes, as well, were double lidded, and their talons were webbed. Their coloring tended to be distinct as well; most Baku dragon scales were either glittering blues and greens, or brilliant turquoise, depending on the region from which they're from. Regardless, it was evident that the Baku were not built for flight.

 

They could, of course, fly like any other dragon.Just not as well. However, unlike most dragons, they didn't breathe fire. Instead, they could breathe _ice_.

 

Lance thought Baku dragons were the prettiest, but he was quite biased on the matter.

 

_Anyway_.

 

The majority of dragons and riders surrounding him were Alpha, most of which were Altean guards.

 

When Luxia made the decision to aide the ailing Altea and send one of Baku’s four Omega Primes to assumedly mate with the esteemed Wingleader Takashi Shirogane, she'd requested a guard to fly with them. Not to say that Lance and his envoy was _weak_ , but because most all Bakus were poor at flying in the first place, and the skies were no longer safe with the presence of rogue Galra.

 

Lance shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and glanced back to Saphirra.

 

Her scales glittered in the light. Gods, she was beautiful.

 

Her sizing was slightly larger than the other Omegas, but still smaller than the Alphas, because she was an Omega Prime.

 

The only difference between an average Omega and an Omega Prime lied in the size difference― which wasn't very prolific in the first place― and the amount of eggs layed. An Omega on average was able to lay 5-6 eggs, while Omega Primes was able to lay up to 12 eggs. With that came the excess pheromones, as well.

 

Being an Omega Prime was something to be proud of. And Saphirra was _quite_ proud. Lance, however, found this fact to be irksome for the sole reason that this meant he _also_ was an Omega Prime.

 

Humans didn't have secondary genders. But during the hatching of the dragon, if said dragon imprinted on its rider, the two― to put it simply, _melded_. It was a very complicated process, and Lance wished he could describe the experience more thoroughly.

 

The rider took on several dragon-like characteristics: the secondary gender, occasional claws/fangs, and _magic_ . Dragons, on the other hand, became more _human_ , whereas a wild dragon would remain exactly that― _wild_. They inherit the ability to speak, however only to their rider. They also become more subdued, less barbaric, and their actions are lead by thought as opposed to raw instinct.

 

Lance was roused from his thoughts by a touch on his arm. He glanced up to see Plaxum, changed from her riding leathers into a ceremonial tunic.

 

“Sister,” he said warmly. She grinned. “Brother,”

 

The two embraced, laughing into each other and relishing in the familiar contact.

 

“Are you finally ready?” she asked, pulling away from the hug. He couldn't stop the anxious giggle that escaped his lips if he tried. “As ready as I _can_ be, I suppose”

 

She pursed her lips, glancing at the flight group around them. The Altean dragons stood on guard, sleek and vibrant in the daylight.

 

Altean dragons were bred for flight. They had the longest wingspan and were lean for the utmost aerodynamic flight possible. They also came in the most vibrant colors, all bright and, in Lance's opinion, unnatural.

 

One dragon stood out from the rest. It was a glittering red, like the heart of a flame, and it's rider dismounted to approach Lance.

 

“Lance, I presume.” The rider, around Lance's height and muscular in stature with rugged black hair, said such as a statement instead of a question. His voice was rough around the edges but overall pleasing.

 

Lance would find him attractive if it weren't for whatever hairstyle was on his head. _Yeesh._

 

Lance cleared his throat. “That's me.” he quipped.

 

The rider looked him up and down. “Kogane. I'll be leading the envoy.”

 

“Is this your wing?” Lance questioned, gesturing to the riders and their corresponding dragons gathered around the flight grounds.

 

“Aye.”

 

He said nothing else. Lance peeked at Plax and saw she wore the same confused expression.

 

Kogane cleared his throat. “I was told we were to escort two other Omegas. Are they here?”

 

Plaxum spoke in Lance's place. “Yes. Lady Florona and Lady Lilith,” she pointed several feet away, where the two riders and their dragons stood chattering away.

 

Kogane’s brow lowered as he glanced at them, and proceeded to click his tongue. “Garret!”

 

A rider standing on the outskirts, who had been previously attending to his― quite _large_ golden dragon, perked up and trotted over. “Yeah, Keith?”

 

“I'll have you attend to Lance here. Have Jest and Scorin watch those ones over there.”

 

And with that, he strode away, pace brisk.

 

Lance watched him go with wide eyes. “He cuts straight to the point, doesn't he?”

 

Plax tittered beside him, and Hunk let out a chuckle.

 

The large rider held out a glove-clad hand. “I'm Hunk, and over there―” he pointed at his imposing dragon. “― is Augmen,”

 

Lance took his hand and shook it, unable to stop the smile on his face. This Hunk character certainly was friendly; his whole face was soft and happy. Lance found himself easily trusting his easygoing smile and gait.

 

“I'm Lance, and that's Saphirra. This is my sister, Lady Plaxum, Alpha daughter of Weyrleader Luxia.”

 

Hunk's brow raised. “So you're both royalty, then?”

 

Lance flushed. “Ah, well, I'm the runt of the brood, so,”

 

Hunks brow then lowered.

 

_My God, his eyebrows have a mind of their own_ , Saphirra noted. Lance tried not to laugh.

 

“Oh. But you're an Omega Prime, yes? I thought that made you― like, important?”

 

“Well, normally, yes. But Weyr Baku has four Omega Primes, so it's not that big of a deal.”

 

“We've only got one, Weyrleader Allura's mate, Lady Romelle. I always thought they were rare.” Hunk mused.

 

Plax spoke then, perhaps sensing Lance's discomfort at speaking of such an― _unseemly_ topic.

 

“In most cases, yes, but Weyr Baku has always been primarily Omega, so Primes aren't very rare.”

 

“Ah. That's― interesting.”

 

Plaxum glanced between Hunk and Lance.”Pardon, but would you mind giving us a few moments? I'd like to properly give my brother a farewell.”

 

Hunk flushed and stammered his way through a response. “Oh, man, sorry! Of course, totally. I'll just,” he gestured to his dragon, Augmen, “be over there. Sorry.”

 

He left quickly. Lance huffed at his eldest sister. “You didn't have to be so _rude_.”

 

She ruffled his hair, grinning. “Eh, but I wanted to say bye to my favorite brother,” she squished his cheek. “ _Wittle baby Lanceypoo_.”

 

Lance smacked her hand away. “Plax,” he whined. She chuckled and slung her arm around his shoulder playfully.

 

“Lance! Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?!”

 

He looked up. Veronica, Marco, and Louis all were tumbling forward, racing to tackle him.

 

He grunted at their weight, groaning underneath them.

 

All of his siblings were not only older, but Alphas and Betas. He was the baby Omega of the group, which led to him being babied and coddled his whole life.

 

In fact, this was his first time leaving the Weyr. He was very sheltered, to put it lightly.

 

He was showered in kisses and noogies from the four of his siblings, and slowly more inhabitants of Weyr Baku surrounded him; dozens of first cousins and second and third and even fourth cousins. uncles and aunts, friends and subjects, all crowded him and one by one said their farewells until all that was left was his parents.

 

Weyrleader Luxia McClain, his loving mother, and her mate Raoul Santiago, his doting father.

 

Papá was the first to brace him, his tall stature seemingly enveloping him whole. His hands, calloused from a lifetime of work, ran down his back soothingly, hitting the glands that lined his spine. His body flooded with hormones, calming the raging anxiety that had been previously flooding his body.

 

He'd been overwhelmed, and frightened. But, as always, his Papá was there to calm him.

 

His soft smell of vanilla and jasmine was the most comforting thing he could think of, aside from his own mother's scent of spiced clove and ocean spray.

 

“What does a father say to his son when it's time for him to finally leave the nest, hm? Because I am at a loss,”

 

Lance laughed, feeling choked up at his father's soft expression. “You've grown into someone to be proud of, Leandro. But our Weyr is stifling, yes? This is an opportunity to show everyone what I knew you could do all along. You'll do great things at Weyr Altea.”

 

Lance felt the tears fall, just a few, but it was enough. Papá wiped them away gently and kissed his forehead. “Don't forget to write,” he murmured.

 

“I'll write everyday,” Lance sobbed. Papá laughed. “Maybe not that much, eh? Wouldn't want to seem _too_ clingy.”

 

Mother made her way behind him, her own smile gentle. Papá moved aside so she could say her own farewell.

 

“I’ll admit that I don't want you to leave,” she started, smiling gently and cupping his face. “You've always been the baby, and for a long time I allowed that to cloud my judgement. But Altea needs our help, and I knew from the moment I heard that you would be perfect for the job. It's time for you to prove that you're no longer a child, but a man.”

 

Where Papá had kissed his forehead, she pressed a kiss to his lips, chaste and loving.

 

“I wish you good luck, Leandro. May the winds be at your back.”

 

Wingleader Kogane cleared his throat behind him, and Luxia pulled away to stand beside her mate. Behind them stood the Weyr and all of its people, united. All Lance could do was stare.

 

“We're running late,” growled Kogane, and Lance tensed. He spun around, determined to give him a piece of his mind.

 

_Don't_ , whispered Saphirra, a stern warning. Lance held his tongue, instead choosing to stride past him and swing himself up on the back of his beloved dragon.

 

Augmen stood beside her, Hunk astride his back. He waved cheerfully, and Lance reluctantly smiled.

 

His gut churned. He stared at his home; the huts littering the coastline and the palace for the dragonriders, rounded and welcoming.

 

Lance shifted and turned to Kogane, who was perched on his own beast and leading the formation. He whistled, and the air was filled with the sound of dragon roars and the steady beating of their grand wings.

 

Lance pulled on Saphirra's reigns, and she too launched herself into the air.

 

Hunk whooped cheerfully as his steed rose. Lance laughed at his elation, the stone in his chest lifting slightly.

 

Saphirra followed the Alteans before her, the envoy steadily flying further from his home.

 

Lance turned, one last time.

 

He could still see the Weyr’s inhabitants gathered on the flight grounds. If he concentrated enough, he could see his parents.

 

The palace glittered in the morning light, the waves lapped against the shore.

 

He looked forward, at the clear sky ahead and the ocean that met the horizon, water and sky kissing in the distance.

 

_Well,_ Saphirra said. _Here we go_.

 

~•~

 

When the light of day began darkening, as the setting sun painted the sky with oranges and purples, the flock landed.

 

“We'll stay the night, and be up at dawn!” Kogane barked, easily sliding off the back of his dragon.

 

Lance groaned once he stepped on land, rubbing his sore arse.

 

“That's the longest I've been on dragon back, like, _ever_!”

 

Hunk chuckled as he, too, dismounted. “It wasn't too bad. And we're over halfway there,”

 

“I can barely feel my legs. My face is completely _frozen_ , Hunk!”

 

“We should reach Altea mid-afternoon. Maybe even in time for supper.” Hunk mused, playfully ignoring Lance's complaints. He rubbed at his tummy. “Man, I sure could use my mother's pie right now. _Yum_.”

 

Lance giggled and leaned against Saphirra's side. “Yeah?”

 

“Oh, definitely. My mum makes the best pie in our whole village, for sure.”

 

Lance hummed, turning to rummage through one of the many pouches strapped to Saphirra's side. He pulled out a cot and some dried fish, gnawing on said fish while he spread out his bedroll.

 

“And her beef stew is _to die for_.”

 

Lance stood and began unlacing Saphirra's saddle, absentmindedly listening to Hunk lament about food.

 

_I've got a cramp in my wing_ , Saphirra grumbled. _I didn't even know that I_ could _get wing cramps._

 

Lance giggled and stood on his tip-toes to rub at her wing, much to her relief.

 

She rumbled in appreciation.

 

“She's very pretty,” Hunk commented from beside him. Lance glanced over and smiled softly. “Yeah,”

 

“Saphirra, right?”

 

Lance nodded. “I've never been this close to a Prime before. They're not much different,” he mused.

 

“The main difference is in size.” Lance explained. “And the amount of pheromones produced.”

 

“Baku dragons are quite different, too. I've never seen one in person, I don't think.” Hunk said, eyes trained on her. Saphirra watched him in return lazily.

 

“The gills are interesting. She can breathe underwater, then?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

“How about water pressure? How deep can she go?”

 

Lance hadn't been expecting Hunk to ask so many questions, but he didn't mind. He liked feeling useful.

 

“Very. I've never been able to witness it myself, being that I can't breathe underwater. But I know she can go pretty far down.”

 

Hunk's grin was contagious. “That's really cool.”

 

Lance bit his lip. “What about Augmen? He looks too big to be Altean.”

 

“Oh! That's 'cause he's not, haha. He's a Balmera-Altea hybrid.” Hunk replied, sheepishly rubbing at his neck.

 

Lance turned to look at said dragon, eyes wide. “That's awesome! I love his coloring.”

 

Hunk flushed. “Ah, thanks. I think Saphirra's scales are a prettier color, though.”

 

Augmen let loose a loud huff, and his massive tail lightly smacked against the back of Hunk's thighs. Lance burst into laughter at Hunk's shocked yelp.

 

“I was kidding, come on!” he cried.

 

Saphirra in turn huffed, sweeping her own tail to nudge Hunk. She gave him a look, as if to say “ _Really?”_

 

Hunk spluttered, and Lance doubled over in laughter.

 

“Lights out in twenty minutes!” Kogane abruptly yelled.

 

Lance flinched, and glanced at Hunk. “Is he― always like this?”

 

Hunk scratched the back of his head. “Kinda? But not really. Sure, he can be kinda strict, but I think he's just stressed.”

 

Lance hummed and stared at him. He really _was_ attractive, in the most conventional of ways. With his angular features and violet eyes, like thunderstorms. Even with his hair, dark as night and pulled up into a ponytail, he was attractive.

 

If only his personality matched.

 

_You shouldn't ogle the Wingleader, dear_ , came Saphirra's chiding voice. _You're engaged to another_.

 

_Shit_. Lance had forgotten.

 

He was supposed to wed the great Altean general, Takashi Shirogane, known for his prowess during the Galra siege. He'd lost his arm for his troubles,but gained worldwide recognition.

 

He seemed intimidating, to say the least.

 

“You know, I don't _have_ to marry him,” Lance grumbled. “Not if another dragon catches you during your mating flight.”

 

Saphirra huffed. _Do you really think I could be flown by just any dragon? Cerberus is the only Alpha who could catch me_.

 

Cerberus, Shiro's dragon, was just as well known as his rider.

 

“You never know.” Lance pouted. Saphirra laughed and pressed her large snout to his face in a playful bump.

 

_Who knows what the future holds_?

 

~•~

 

Kogane woke the whole camp up at dawn.

 

Lance wasn't surprised, honestly. Upset, but not surprised.

 

“Son of a mangy bitch,” he grumbled as he pulled on his leather riding boots. He could feel the grime of travel coating his skin, lingering sweat that made him itch.

 

His stomach rumbled. His eyes could barely stay open.

 

“Damn him,” he growled, shooting daggers at the back of Kogane's head. The man in question turned to raise a brow at Lance, smirk in place at Lance's expression.

 

“Is there a problem, _princess_?” he quipped. Lance flipped him off, much to the Alpha’s amusement.

 

“What kind of heathen is up at this hour?” he snapped. Keith laughed. “The kind of 'heathen' that wants to make it to Altea in one piece.”

 

“You're a sadist.”

 

“Maybe so, but at least I'm alive and Galra free,” he turned to the rest of the camp, raising his voice to address them all. “If all goes according to plan, we'll reach Altea by nightfall.”

 

Lance stuck his tongue out petulantly, resulting in amusement from Saphirra trickling through the bond.

 

Hunk bumped his shoulder. “Cheer up. We're halfway there.”

 

Lance crossed his arms. “I want to _die_.”

 

~•~

 

It was nearing dusk when things got complicated.

 

Lance was, quite frankly, exhausted. He'd never flown this much in his whole life. He was freezing, his body was stiff in the saddle, and his eyes were drier than a desert.

 

Plus, Saphirra couldn't stop complaining. She was just as spoiled in her ways as Lance was, and loathed flying on a _good_ day.

 

She was an aquatic dragon, for Christ's sake.

 

Anyway. There had been nothing to do pretty much the whole day except stare at the back of Kogane's head angrily.

 

Lance was bored. Inexplicably.

 

Until he heard a shriek, just as dusk began to turn the sky orange.

 

At first he'd thought it was one of their own dragons. But Lance saw Kogane's broad back tense, and watched several of the Alphas sit straighter in their saddles.

 

He glanced to Hunk, who kept his eyes trained on his Wingleader for directions.

 

Kogane's dragon turned to face the rest of the flock, face determined and eyes narrow.

 

“Stay in formation!” he roared over the wind.

 

He moved to say something else, but―

 

Lance blinked, in shock. Where Keith and his dragon had been was now a dark black dragon, horned and vicious.

 

_Galra_ , Saphirra whispered.

 

Lance looked down. Kogane had been knocked off of his dragon completely, and was now freefalling.

 

Lance didn't think, he simply _flew_.

 

The air filled with the sound of roars, dragons suddenly clashing and flaming at each other, but Lance wasn't there to witness it.

 

He was diving, reins gripped in his hand. He heard Hunk shout for him, but didn't respond.

 

Keith's flailing body was inches from Saphirra, who was mid-nosedive.

 

_“Catch him!”_ he screamed.

 

Saphirra's claws reached out and plucked him mid-air.

 

He could hear Kogane's startled screech, and tried not to grin.

 

His Alpha dragon, brilliant red scales glinting in the fading daylight, swooped before Saphirra. She unceremoniously plopped him on his back.

 

Keith looked startled but no worse for wear. He met Lance's eyes and nodded, perhaps a thank you for saving his life.

 

“Stay here!” he yelled, before nudging his beast upward to join the battle.

 

Lance scoffed. Like hell he was going to sit pretty while the Alphas took care of everything.

 

He saw Augmen grappling with a dark amber dragon, both creatures snarling and swiping at each other.

 

Lance reached into his pack and pulled out a pistol, taking aim and firing.

 

The rider shrieked as the bullet pierced his leg. Hunk gave him a grateful look as Augmen let loose a bout of flames, dousing his opponent in fire.

 

They were surrounded by rogue Galra, all dark and horned beasts, savage riders atop their backs. It was terrifying to witness.

 

Kogane was― a sight to witness. He fought just as brutally, precise in his attacks. Flames lit the sky as his steed fought with tooth and claw, tearing apart their enemies.

 

But he didn't see the Galra approaching from behind. No one did.

 

Lance swung forward and Saphirra swiped a great claw, pushing the Galra back.

 

The two snarled at each other. The Galra opened his great mouth, but was met by an icy tendril emerging from Saphirra's own opened jaw.

 

The dragon and his rider fell, frozen.

 

Keith gaped at Lance, again.

 

“I thought I told you to stay out of this, dammit!” he cried. Lance winked in response, before pulling on the reigns and re-entering the battle.

 

He almost laughed at Keith's frustrated cry from behind him.

 

~•~

 

They won the battle― barely.

 

Keith had the flock land on the nearest island, only several hundred miles from Altea.

 

Saphirra practically collapsed when she landed, huffing and panting into the night and rolling on her back, narrowly avoiding squishing Lance into a pancake.

 

Lance plopped down and rested his head against her flank, exhausted to the bone.

 

One of the Alteans lit a fire, lighting up the camp.

 

Lance groaned as he sat up, looking around. His eyes met Kogane's, which were boiling.

 

He sheepishly made his way over. “What were you _thinking_?!” he shrieked, reaching out to grab Lance's shoulders and give him a shake.

 

“You could've _died!_ I don't know if what you did was incredibly brave or insanely stupid! I mean, seriously, why would you _ever_ put yourself into danger like that―”

 

“Keith,” Lance interrupted. He stopped. “I'm okay.”

 

Lance realized how close they actually were. Keith smelled like― campfires and blistering deserts, dry and arid, _thunder_. But warm, comforting. Very pleasant.

 

His face was mere inches away. His eyes stormed like the deep depths of the ocean. He breathed heavily.

 

He was achingly handsome in that moment, disheveled yet so painfully concerned, his dark brows low.

 

Keith swallowed. “Right. I know. I just― don't do that again.”

 

Lance nodded, almost absentmindedly, too caught up in the moment to realize what was even happening.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Keith reached up and brushed Lance's bangs away from his eyes with rough hands, a soft caress that had Lance's nerves singing.

 

He knew his scent was swelling, with whatever feeling was overcoming him. He―

 

“Lance!”

 

He jolted out of his reverie, glancing back at Hunk. Keith drew away awkwardly, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

Hunk clapped Lance on the back, knocking him forward a bit. He laughed at the impact.

 

“You were great out there! That shot was― _awesome_. I mean, you freaking saved my life!”

 

Lance flushed. “Ah, it was nothing.”

 

“No, really! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, man.”

 

Lance rubbed at his neck sheepishly. “To be honest, I was scared shitless.” he laughed. Hunk slung his arm around his shoulders and joined in on his laughter. “Honestly, same. I've never been that close to a Galra in my _life_.”

 

“You both did good out there,” Keith interjected. The two looked at him abruptly. “I don't― I would've liked it if you'd stayed away from the fight, but you held your own. And saved my life, too. So,”

 

Keith was flushing as he rambled. It was kinda cute, actually.

 

“Thanks. Just don't pull a stunt like that again.”

 

Lance grinned cheekily and gave a mock salute. “Yes, sir!” he cried jokingly. Keith rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, so Lance considered it a win in his book.

 

~•~

 

They thankfully made it to Altea in one piece, just past noon.

 

Lance could barely hold in his excitement as they approached, peering over Saphirra's head anxiously in an attempt to glimpse his new home.

 

Hunk laughed at his antics, leisurely flying beside him. Of course he didn't care; Altea already was his home. None of the Weyr was new to him.

 

Lance, however, knew nothing of Altea, except for it's location.

 

Baku was located on the beaches of the Western ocean, while Altea resided in the cliffs of the North. It was said to be built into the mountain overlooking the treacherous waters.

 

The first sign that they were getting closer was the drop in weather.

 

Lance had never been in the cold. He'd lived on the sunny coast his whole life, and thus hadn't been accustomed to harsh winters. But this― He was shivering uncontrollably, chilled to the very bone.

 

The air bit at his exposed skin, harshly ripping against his skin. Water droplets sprayed his face, each like pure ice.

 

The clouds surrounding them parted, and Lance got  the first glimpse of his new home.

 

He noticed the water before anything else, dark and crashing against the shore. Then came the deadly rocks, sharp and towering, bordering the water like teeth.

 

And finally, he caught sight of the Weyr.

 

It was built into the mountain itself, simply an extension of the perilous stone. The flight grounds were the only visible alteration, built upon a plateu.

 

He saw dragons, of so many different colors, all far more vibrant that he'd ever seen.

 

Keith led them to the flight grounds, landing effortlessly, and the rest of the flock followed behind.

 

Saphirra wobbled as she landed, shuddering against the ground. A cloud of dust surrounded them, quickly settling to reveal several riders who had been milling about.

 

Keith slid off of his beast, Vulcan, with an ease Lance envied. He stood tall and proud, effortlessly catching the attention of all.

 

Lance felt jealousy curl in his gut, but he pushed it down in favor of dismounting and standing on shaky legs.

 

Man, he was tired.

 

From the corner of his eye, Lance saw Keith kneel, head bowed. He gaped; never in his life had he thought Keith would bow, not for anyone. And yet―

 

She was gorgeous. Tall and willowy, with skin like roasted coffee beans and hair like spun silk, a bright silver like the stars themselves. Her eyes were mesmerizing― _everything_ about her was mesmerizing.

 

She _screamed_ power and demanded respect. She could be none other than Princess Allura, Weyrleader of Altea. Lance didn't even realize he was on his knees and extending his neck in a sign of submission.

 

“Keith,” she said warmly, gently pulling him up into an embrace. “You're late. Shiro nearly shit himself.”

 

Lance choked on his laughter. She glanced over at the noise, taking in the sight of Lance on the ground.

 

“Rise, Lance of Baku.”

 

Her voice― he couldn't deny her. Her accent rolled across his senses, causing goosebumps.

 

He stood before her, feeling overwhelmed, and she smiled gently as if she could sense this.

 

“Welcome to Altea, Lance McClain. Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun, before things start happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im garbage sorry about that lil hiatus going on, turns out I really suck at consistently writing― I moved TWICE so I am Struggling
> 
> anyway pls enjoy this frankly trash chapter while I scramble to write what happens next lol

Lance frowned at his reflection, eyes narrow as he observed himself. He looked tired, worn thin at the bones. He pulls at the bags under his eyes, heavy with the ache of missing home. 

Yesterday he’d arrived at Weyr Altea, exhausted and battle burdened. Weyrleader Allura had smiled at him so kindly, taken his hand and showed him all of what the Weyr had to offer. All the halls looked the same, stone walls of the Weyr such a dark color that the chill seeped through, embedding itself into the mountain. Everything was so  _ cold _ .

Altea was ancient. The Weyr was made up of legends and old magic, thrumming in the air. It's origins felt like a mystery to Lance; a big secret he was not yet privy to.

He’d met Takashi Shirogane briefly, nerves fluttering in his gut because this man could possibly be his  _ mate _ . He’d looked around at any Alpha his eyes could find, and frozen because  _ any  _ of them could be his mate. 

Dragons― mate for  _ life _ . The fact had never felt so heavy before. 

His quarters were located on the western side of the Weyr, the Omega wing. The rooms were largely unoccupied, save for the two others that had come from Baku and one other. Lance was the only unmated Omega Prime. That fact left something that tasted lonely in the back of his throat.

His sleep had been restless, as he was so greatly unaccustomed to the cold and silence, save for the roar of waves violently crashing against the jagged rocks below. 

He moved from the mirror and slung on a large coat over his tunic and tight leggings. He slipped on a pair of sheepskin boots and moved to the door of his quarters.

Lance walked through the halls, footsteps echoing around him. The Weyr was so empty, so different from Baku. He could hardly fathom it.

The flight grounds were sparse this early. He was surprised he was even awake― especially considering he loathed mornings with a passion. If not for being in such an unfamiliar setting, he wouldn’t be awake for at least another hour.

The dining hall, which Allura had shown him the previous night during her tour, was quiet. Several riders sat and murmured silently amongst themselves. He glanced around for Hunk, but in vain. No face was familiar to him.

He made a plate with the tense feeling of eyes upon his back. Lance forced himself to ignore the stares and sat at an empty table, feeling as though he was upon a stage, a mere spectacle to watch.

He broke his bread in silence, chewing thoughtfully. It wasn’t bad― he’d definitely had worse. There was a bowl of some lumpy  _ something _ , maybe oatmeal or gruel, but Lance was loathe to try it. It looked pale and altogether unappetizing. 

A tray slammed down across from him, causing him to jolt and look up. A rider, dressed in green leathers, her tawney honey hair cropped close, wild and untamed. Intelligent eyes blinked behind round spectacles, appraising him.

“Lance, right?” she asked, making herself comfortable. He paused, mild shock sure to be written across his features, and cleared his throat upon realizing he was asked a question.

“Yes,” he said. 

She pursed her lips. “I’m Pidge.”

She took a bite of her oatmeal-gruel-thing and said nothing more. Lance could do nothing but stare curiously. She continued to eat in silence, much to Lance’s confusion.

He shrugged, and pushed himself to take a bite of the gloop in his bowl.

It wasn’t― the  _ worst _ . But it definitely wasn’t good. He couldn’t figure out what the chunks were, or what it even tasted like. All he knew was that he didn’t like it.

Oh well. He’d better get used to it. 

♛

After the incredibly awkward breakfast, Lance made his way to the flight grounds, where Saphirra had made herself comfortable. Ever the attention whore (just like her rider), she had surrounded herself with several Alpha and Beta dragons, all of them fawning over her like a queen. 

She perked up when she saw him, pushing aside her entourage and making her way over to press her large snout against his stomach.

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.” he quipped, unable to fight his grin. She hummed pleasantly, plopping down to meet his eye comfortably. 

_ “What else am I to do, when you’ve abandoned me?” _

He laughed, running his fingers across her scales reverently. “If I’d truly abandoned you, do you think I would’ve brought this?”

He slipped a vial of luxurious scale oil from his pocket, smelling strongly of Lavender and pleasant musk. 

Saphirra let loose a pleased croon and rolled over to present herself. Lance laughed, loud and hearty, eyes swimming with mirth at her antics. 

_ “Well?” _ she asked. “What are you waiting for?” 

Lance got to work, lathering up the oil on his palms and rubbing it in to her soft underbelly, the scales there much more malleable and lightly colored. She made a noise that almost sounded like a purr, but even that thought resulted in a petulant huff from his beloved. 

_ “How many times must I tell you? I am not a housecat.” _

“Maybe I won’t compare you to one if you stopped acting like one.”

_ “Where’s the fun in that?”  _

He laughed louder, and got to work. 

Several moments passed in companionable silence, Lance becoming lost in his task. He began to hum a tune absentmindedly, enjoying the familiar presence of his companion. 

Yes, he may be in an entirely new environment, uprooted from home, but he would never be alone. Saphirra was his, and he was hers, no matter what. The thought never ceased to reassure him. 

“You spoil her, you know.” came a voice, and Lance startled from his thoughts and turned. It’s Keith Kogane, in all of his brooding glory, dark hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail.

The morning light makes him look devastatingly handsome, much to Lance’s utter chagrin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance quipped, turning back to Saphirra (after some not-so-subtle prodding from the creature). 

Keith scoffed, but it sounded good natured enough. Lance continued, “I bet you don’t even bother with basic care for Vulcan.”

Lance couldn’t describe his expression― it looked equal parts aggravated and disbelieving. “Really?” Keith asked. “You’re really going to say that?”

Lance smirked in challenge. “Yeah, I think I am.”

Keith couldn’t fight his smile. “Bring it on, Omega.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo come follow me on [tumblr](https://smelly-milk.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/smellymilky?lang=en) I like talking to yall


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in preheat?!?!? NANI?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im v sorry i suck we've been over this here's a shitty chapter
> 
> hnng also im thinking there'll b like??? two more chapters????? technically one more plus an epilogue???? who knows i sure dont
> 
> ALSO theres a pov switch bc im a slut for it

It took time to get used to Weyr Altea.

Lance had always been a man of routine. He liked repetition, liked the familiarity of a set schedule. But in Altea, things were― so unbelievably new. He found himself struggling to get acclimated in its dark halls.

Typically, he woke several hours after sun-up. He would eat with Pidge and Hunk, then groom and spend time with Saphirra. Lady Romelle would often invite him to her and Allura’s quarters for a light brunch/lunch, depending on the time. The rest of his day was spent meanlessly lounging and wandering, typically bothering Hunk or Pidge in the workshop or poking fun at Keith.

He’d spoken to Shirogane several times, each more awkward than the last. He just― didn’t know what to say or how to talk to him. He was wholly unaccustomed to unmated Alpha Primes. 

Lance frowned into his reflection, an action that seemed to occur more and more often lately. His skin remained unblemished, thank the Gods, but if he looked closely―

_Bags_. Heavy, dark bags under his eyes. Certainly scowl worthy.

He hadn't been sleeping well lately. Especially this past week.

He was in pre-heat. In fact, he had around two days until he would be completely submerged in his heat and subsequent arousal. 

It was almost time for Saphirra's mating flight.

The mating flight of an Omega Prime was impertinent; the whole Weyr became involved.

Nearly every unmated Alpha endowed the Omega dragon with fresh kills, proving that they were a worthy mate. And hopefully, when the mating flight finally occurred, Saphirra would find her lifelong mate. 

As would Lance. The dragon's corresponding rider would also mate with Lance. For  _ life _ .

As a result, the Alpha riders also presented the Omega with trinkets to prove they were worthy.

Lance had dozens of gifts, bracelets and necklaces and jewels from every unmated Alpha in the Weyr. All except  _ one _ , that is.

Lance frowned.

Normally, around this time, Saphirra would pipe up with her own two cents, but the past week she'd been near silent. Her body was preparing for her heat, and thus had her on a cycle of gouging and sleeping, hardly leaving any time for idle chit chat.

Lance was―  _ lonely _ .

He huffed. The door to the dining hall swung open and he strode inside. Several riders sat within, eating broth and slabs of bread. Lance's stomach turned; he was nauseous, but knew that he also had to stock up for his heat.

An Alpha rider abruptly stood. His name was Ryan, he believed. Barely of age.

He made a large bowl of broth and scrambled to present it to Lance, flushing to the tips of his ears.

“For you!” he blurted. Lance blinked at him, slowly taking the bowl. “Ah, thank you…?”

“It's Ryan.” he muttered.

“I knew that,” Lance said softly, giving him an encouraging smile. He was cute, in an earnest sort of way.

“Sit down before you embarrass yourself, Kinkade!” came the bark of a very familiar voice.

Lance immediately scowled. “Oh, shove off, Keith. He's just being  _ nice _ , unlike  _ someone else _ I know.” He gave the Alpha a pointed look as he sat down, irritation festering in his gut.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “He was acting like a lovesick puppy.”

“So?” Lance demanded, tone harsh. “At least he gives a damn about me!”

Keith raised a brow. “What are you implying?”

Lance scoffed and crossed his arms. “None of your business,  _ Mullet _ .”

He stood, holding the bowl of broth precariously in his hands. “Now, if you'll excuse me: I'm off to eat with someone who  _ appreciates _ my company!” 

He stormed away, and another Alpha scrambled to open the door for him. He smiled gratefully, despite his sour mood, and thanked him before slamming the door shut.

_ Well _ , he thought.  _ That went well. _

~•~

Hunk's room was much smaller than Lance's, jammed in the barracks. Lance made himself at home on Hunk's bed, a pout in place. He huffed and sighed at the ceiling petulantly.

“What's up, man?” Hunk asked. Lance let his head turn to meet Hunk's curious gaze.

“I've got offerings from every unmated Alpha in the Weyr. Even  _ you _ . But―” he groaned. “Nothing from Keith.”

Hunk paused. He glanced up from his project― some sort of machinery that Lance knew little to nothing about― and gave him a curious look.

“Nothing? Are you sure?” he asked, seemingly almost bewildered. Lance wondered why it was such a shock to him.

He let loose another sigh. “Absolutely nothing. Does he think I'm unattractive?” he pondered. “Am I not good enough for McMullet? Or,” he felt his cheeks upturned cheekily. “Maybe he's only interested in Alphas.”

Dating within your own presentation wasn't  _ bad _ , per se, but it was seen as― a bit strange. Not uncommon, certainly, but some riders went as far as to call it disgusting. Lance didn't care either way, but he certainly hadn't pegged Keith as one of those types of Alphas.

“Believe me, that's not it.” Hunk said, breaking Lance from his thoughts. The Omega frowned. “Then what else could it be?”

Hunk looked almost worried, frowning down at his little machine in though. “I'm not sure, but I'll find out.”

~•~

“Wake up, Griffin! This isn't naptime!” 

Griffin jolted, blinking blearily at Keith and stifling a yawn. “Sorry, sir.”

Keith scowled. “I want twenty laps. Maybe that'll teach you to get a decent night of sleep.”

Griffin groaned and made his way past the flight grounds to start on his laps, no doubt flipping Keith off when his back turned to the rest of his flock.

“Hey, Keith?”

He looked over at Garrett, who stood nearby and rubbed his hands together almost anxiously. 

Out of all of his wing, he felt the closest to Hunk. Maybe it was his friendly personality, or his steady reliability when up in the air. Regardless, Keith trusted the rider with his life.

“Yes?”

Hunk bit his lip, glancing around. “Can I― ask you something?”

Keith looked out to the field, keeping his eye on the riders of his wing to make sure they continued with their training. 

“You just did.” Keith deadpanned. Hunk rolled his eyes and grinned, but his expression returned to the anxious solemnity.

“Why haven't you gotten Lance an offering?”

Keith felt his brow furrow at the mention of the tantalizing Omega. “What do you mean?”

“You know― for his pre-heat?”

He froze, turning slowly. “ _ What _ ?”

“He's going into heat soon. You knew that, right?”

Heat. Lance.  _ Heat _ .

“I…” he stumbled. “I don't―” He felt himself flush. “No?”

_ You're kidding _ , mused his dragon, Vulcan.  _ How could you not tell? He's been stinking up the whole Weyr with his pre-heat scent _ .

Hunk's eyes were wide. “You didn't know?”

Keith ran his fingers through his hair. “No! How would I know? I'm not good at this whole― heat thing. I've never been around an Omega!”

_ You haven't noticed the Alphas following him like lovesick puppies? _

Keith frowned further at the comment. Of  _ course  _ he had noticed, but it wasn’t exactly a  _ new  _ development. Lane was undoubtedly gorgeous, and he smelled so intoxicatingly delicious he couldn’t blame them. He just wished his scent and flirty grins didn’t have such an effect on  _ him _ . 

Anyway, the thing Keith liked about Hunk was that he didn't laugh when faced with an embarrassing situation. He  _ understood _ .

His hand felt heavy on Keith's shoulder. “It's okay, man. I understand.”

Keith felt like an  _ idiot _ .

_ That's because you are _ , Came Vulcan’s voice. Keith wanted to tell him to  _ fuck off _ .

“How― how far along is he?” he stammered. 

“I think he's got two days left? Maybe less.” Hunk replied helpfully. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Keith swore. 

~•~

The thing about fucking up, is that it's not very easy to rectify. At least, not when Lance is the one who is slighted. Because Lance can hold a grudge.

Keith was priorly unaware of this  _ charming _ character traits. He knew better, now.

Because even though Keith left the Weyr first thing to salvage Lance some sort of token, presented it to the spritely Omega, he was still “in the dog house”, so to speak.

And Keith― didn't know how to  _ fix  _ it.

“I don't get it," he grumbled.. " I got him a trinket. What more could he want?" 

Shiro sat beside him, concentrated on what he was writing. Keith assumed it had something to do with official Weyr business, but for once in his damn life he cared more about his personal problems than the welfare of Altea.

“What did you get him?" Shiro asked.

“Uh, a whistle."

Shiro's eyebrows rose. “A whistle?"

Keith nodded hesitantly. “Yes? It's whale bone, very well made."

Shiro let loose a groan of exasperation, much to Keith's chagrin. "Well, okay, what did  _ you  _ get him then?" Keith snapped.

"A hand-blown glass water Lily.”

Now that Keith thought about it, maybe a whistle _ was  _ a bad idea. It was useless, and impersonal. Nothing like― what  _ Shiro _ got him, that's for sure.

Keith felt resentment grow in his gut. “What's the point of trying, anyway? Everyone knows you'll win the mating flight. I mean!” he threw his arms up. "You're the only unmated Alpha Prime in the whole Weyr!”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Well, Vulcan won't catch Saphirra with  _ that  _ attitude, that's for sure."

There was silence. Then, “I should go get Lance a better present, shouldn't I?”

"Yes, Keith. Yes, you should.”

~•~

“A  _ whistle _ , Hunk! He got me a stupid  _ whistle _ !” Lance cried, flinging himself on Hunk’s bunk dramatically. Hunk patted his thigh comfortingly. 

“I’m sure he― that it came from the heart?” he said, and Lance scoffed. 

“In what way is a whistle  _ from the heart _ , Hunk?”

Hunk was at a loss. “Um,” He bit his lip. “Keith is complicated. He doesn’t really― get these sort of things, you know?”

Lance blinked in confusion. “I’m lost. What do you mean?”

Hunk sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t tell him I told you, but he didn’t even  _ know  _ you were in heat. That’s why he didn’t get you anything.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he’s rubbish when it comes to― Alpha things. Give him some time, Lance.” 

Lance felt himself pout, but he deflated easily. “I guess you’re right,” He paused, thinking. “Poor guy. I can’t believe he didn’t even  _ know _ . I kinda―” Lance bit his lip. “I kinda feel bad, for being such a dick.” 

“Well, I mean, he  _ did  _ get you a whistle, so.” Hunk started chuckling. “It’s a dumb offering anyway.”

The two laughed heartily. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap: Saphirra's mating flight ;)))))))))


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Thats literally it yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi wow i dipped but i return w smut as apology. yes, thats right. lance goes into heat. epic gamer moment. this chap wouldnt have happened w out my boo bc i didnt want 2 write BUT SHE FORCED ME TO I DONT FORGIVE HER BUT WHATEVER
> 
> also i listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18ljLPZEfjs) while i wrote bc its so funny 2 me sjhdfksaghuk u can too if u want ;))))
> 
> also !! gamers !! only 1 chap left how exciting !!!

Lance was taking a bath when he heard it. A ringing noise, steady and thrumming across his nerves, singing in his pulse. He felt the noise so deeply, felt himself tense up and warm with an unknown feeling. 

A roar erupted from far away, so familiar in its cadence and pitch, followed by a feeling that could only mean one thing 

His hunch was further cemented by the slickness between his legs, and the flush building across his skin. He broke into a sweat, pulse jump-starting with excitement and subsequent arousal.

Saphirra's heat had begun. _Lance's_ heat had begun.

He stood on trembling legs, grabbing his silk robe and slipping it on with shaky fingers. His arousal made it hard to think, but he knew he _must_ make it to the flight ground. He had to see the mating flight, had to know the champion. _Not only the champion_ , he thought. But also his mate.

He practically ran― as much as he was  able, anyway― leaning against the walls as much as he could. His breath was a cloud before him, a steady pant as he struggled.

The ringing in Lance's ears hadn’t stopped― it’d only grown louder and more urgent. 

He slammed open the door to the flight grounds, eyes taking in the gathered alphas. They all stared at him with barely concealed hunger, and he preened under their attention. _Soon_ , his heat dumb brain thought.

He moved with much more grace than before, emblazoned by their fervent attention. He stood on the ledge of the stone balcony, eyes staring ahead at the setting sun and the glittering of sapphire wings.

Saphirra's roars are much louder outside, her great body swift in the air as it dodged the colorful dragons chasing her. He saw so many; it was almost baffling to him to have so many alphas― even betas― fighting to be Saphirra's mate. Fighting to be _his_ mate.

Gods. By the end of the day, he would have a mate. A mate for the rest of his life. 

The closest to Saphirra seemed to be Cerberus, Shiro's own largely, black dragon. He was so fast and big, nearly double Saphirra's size. Lance could hardly fathom it. Closely following was some other alpha, whom Lance failed to recognize.

That filled him with more fear than anything else. He didn't want to be mated to an alpha he didn't even _know_.

He saw Augmen, surprisingly. Hunk’s dragon was a beta, which wasn't unusual per se but it was on the rare side to have a beta participate in mating flight. 

Lance was disappointed to find Vulcan, Keith's dragon, to be missing.

A green dragon, lithe but still larger than Saphirra, rammed into Cerberus and pushed him aside. He swung low, attempting to restabilize himself, but it was too late. He'd lost his advantage, and now several dragons were closing in on a frantic Saphirra.

She roared, a sound that reverberated in Lance bones, and flew higher, evading her captors with a loop. She taunted the alphas and betas with playful chirps, doing tricks in the air to toy with them. Lance would've been amused if his body wasn't overcome with a cocktail of horny and worried.

Suddenly, Cerberus’ claws dug into Saphirra’s wing, dragging her down low. She snarled and snapped at him, but couldn't evade his clutch. Lance's heart was in his throat as he watched, transfixed. _This is it. Shiro is my mate_. 

There was no way Saphirra was going to escape his grasp. She’d been captured, and now Cerberus was preparing to mate her, his large dragon cock emerging from its slit.

Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw Shiro. He was sweating, emotions heightened by his dragons apparent conquest. Lance nearly melted on the spot.

Because his eyes were on Shiro, he missed what happened next.

There was a sudden roar, and Lance abruptly turned to watch a streak of red slam into Cerberus before he reached his mark. Lance gasped― it was Vulacn, with Keith still on his back!

He could hear shouting from here, Keith presumably. Lance almost laughed.

Saphirra crooned as Vulcan leaned in for the kill, teeth clamping down on her neck to form a mating bond.

Lance's whole body erupted in color and feeling, almost unable to comprehend. What had just happened? 

Vulcan and Saphirra fell to the ground in a heap of limbs, Keith shrieking from Vulcan’s back. As soon as they were close enough, Keith leapt from his dragon and slammed into the ground, rolling and swiftly jumping up to run towards Lance.

Lance could barely breathe as Keith tackled him, bruising his lips in a passionate kiss unrivaled by any.  

Lance was all sensation, inflamed from head to toe in nothing but _desire._ Keith’s tongue pressed against Lance’s mouth, forcing its way in. He took control of the kiss with nothing short of a dominating aura, his hands cupping his jaw in a firm grasp that felt almost bruising in the best of ways.

Lance reached up and ran his fingers through Keith’s windswept hair― his godforsaken mullet― fingers digging in and _yanking_. Keith groaned, setting Lance on fire with need.

Somewhere in the back of Lance’s mind he knew they were being watched, knew there was a crowd surrounding them, but that all fell to the side in response to the hard press of Keith’s body, muscled in all the right ways.

Keith pulled away from Lance’s mouth, eyes an inferno catching Lance aflame. He panted against Lance’s lips, and in a gruff voice said “Room, _now_.”

Lance frantically nodded, watching as Keith stood and grabbed Lance’s shirt, dragging him into a standing position. His legs trembled, eyes glancing around to the people around them.

The first thing he saw was Shiro. The man stood, eyes still wide in shock like he hadn’t quite caught up to what just happened. Lance could relate― he still wasn’t sure if this wasn’t just some elaborate wet dream.

Then he heard the snarls and roars of their dragons― he was afraid to look, really not in the mood to watch dragon sex. Vulcan let loose a screech and Lance flushed― the dragon no doubt announcing he was about to get his dick wet.

“Lance,” Keith growled, and the boy in questioned jumped and turned back to Keith. Right. Him and Keith were in the middle of something. Something― big.

Well. At least he _hoped_ it was big. 

“Right,” he nervously giggled, then turned to the group standing behind him. “We’re, uh― we’ll be going now― AH!” he was interrupted by Keith yanking his arm with a grunt, dragging him out of the flight grounds.

It seemed Keith had run out of patience. Lance couldn’t blame him. His balls were practically blue, and they’d just begun.

Oh, God. They were going to have _sex_. Was this really really his life?

He found himself babbling like an idiot.

“Hey, uh, Keith? I know this all seems, ya know, pretty self explanatory, but, uh―” Keith slammed him against a wall, cutting Lance’s tirade short.

One hand went above his shoulder, caging him in, while the other covered Lance’s mouth.

“You talk too much.”

Lance made an indignant shriek behind his hand, but Keith continued like nothing had happened. 

“We’re mates. I don’t know what else there is to explain. Now, lets go to your room and fuck,”

Lance flushed at the crass language, frustrated at the dismissal but also really turned on. He still felt like they needed to talk about this― about what was going to happen after, how them becoming mates would change things, but also. Yeah. He wanted to do the fuck thing.

Lance moved Keith’s hand, grinning cheekily at the other man. “Okay then, what are you waiting for, hotshot?” 

They stumbled to Lance’s room, pausing every few seconds to slip in frantic kisses, unable to keep their hands off each other. 

Lance somehow managed to open his door, despite his mouth being occupied with Keith pressing him up against it. They both fell backwards after said opening, stumbling and falling to the ground. Lance let out an ‘oof’, grunting on impact, staring up at Keith. Their lips separated, and Keith started laughing. Lance couldn’t help but laugh along, the two helplessly giggling at each other like two schoolboys.

Keith leaned in, mouth inches away from Lance’s and their nose brushed. His eyes swam with mirth, crinkling in corners, and he grinned in such a tender way that had Lance’s heart stuttering in his chest. “I am,” Keith breathed. “So unbearably fond of you.”

Lance let loose a nervous peal of laughter, feeling his entire face burn. He debated over saying something, but decided to lean up and kiss him instead.

“You’re sweet,” Lance whispered against his lips. “But now, I want you to fuck me.”

 Keith’s mouth turned frantic, pushing him down and invading his senses. Keith kissed him breathless, until his mind went blank, and then pulled away, leaving Lance feeling bereft. He blinked up at him stupidly, words having abandoned him.

All he could manage was a “Huh?” 

Keith smirked at his response, which was unfairly attractive in Lance’s not-so-humble opinion.

“Bed, now.”

“Ooookay, no need to be so bossy, Jeez.” Lance teased, pushing Keith off him and rolling onto his feet, jumping on his bed.

Keith watched him fondly, grinning like a fool, and it did so many ridiculously corny things to Lance’s heart that he could hardly stand it without bursting.

His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “Come here, you goof.”

Keith made his way over, leaning down and interlocking their lips once more. Lance got lost in the motions, everything that wasn’t the feeling of Keith’s lips fading into the background.

Keith was the first to escalate things― his hand crept up and under Lance’s shirt, the texture of his gloves against his bare skin tantalizingly electric. Lance gasped against Keith’s mouth as he moved the shirt higher and higher, before ripping it off entirely. 

Lance shivered in the cool air, panting up at Keith anxiously. He wasn’t― ok, he wasn’t skinny. He had muscle. But nowhere near as much as Keith, which had Lance’s competitive nature rearing its ugly head, but had his horny nature ready to go. 

Keith leaned down and nipped his perked nipple, causing a gasp to leave Lance’s mouth. He lavished it in attention, nibbling and suckling, the other hand tweaking the abandoned nipple. 

Lance could barely breathe under the assault, trembling from head to toe with desire. “Keith,” he whispered. “ _Please,_ ”

Keith groaned against his feverish skin, before drawing away and ripping off his shirt almost frantically. Lance practically salivated at the sight of his rippled abs― he wasn’t an absolute unit like Shiro, but he had just the right amount of muscle to get the job done. 

Lance reached down and gripped the hem of his pants with trembling fingers, tugging them off with quick movements. Keith followed suit until they were both naked, hard and panting in the quiet of the room.

Lance couldn’t look away from Keith’s groin, eyes drawn in to the hard length of his arousal. He was practically salivating, his dick hard and thighs wet with the excessive amount of slick he was producing. 

Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick, resulting in a high pitched whine that in any other circumstance would be embarrassing― but honestly? He was too turned on to care. 

The Alpha’s hand left his cock and reached lower, pressing in to his _soaking_ asshole. Lance could do nothing but gasp in a reedy voice, feeling his finger slipping in all the way past the knuckle.

No one had ever touched him like this― he’d lived his life at Weyr Baku as basically royalty and had never― _been_ with anyone.

He felt too embarrassed to say anything, almost too embarrassed to _move_. Thankfully, it was almost like Keith had read his mind, and took control. 

One finger turned into two, and when the third pressed in Lance reached nirvana. Keith jabbed all three fingers directly into his prostate, and the unholy shriek Lance let out could probably be heard throughout the whole Weyr.

 

Too bad he was too heat drunk to give a shit.

Lance reached down, so aroused he could barely stand it, and grabbed Keith’s wrist, stopping him from plunging his fingers any deeper. 

“If you don’t put your dick in me right now, I’m going to kill you.” he snarled, and Keith stared wide-eyes at the complete 180 in personality― from a compliant bottom to a cockhungry omega. 

He pulled his fingers out with a _squelch_ and used his drenched hand to slick up his cock, which looked an angry red. In other circumstances Lance would laugh― a red dick for the red rider― but he was otherwise preoccupied. 

He positioned the head at his entrance, just shy of pushing in― Lance panted, the anticipation almost agonizing. He looked into Keith’s eyes, burning with pleasure, and whispered a “ _Please_.” 

Keith groaned, an agonized sound, before pushing in. 

It was― Lance could hardly describe it. He’d always thought it would hurt― that’s what everyone always said, but all Lance felt was the pressure. It bordered the line between pleasure and pain― everything was so muddled he could hardly decipher the difference. 

He threw his head back, breath caught in his throat through the agonizing slide until Keith had pushed in all the way to the hilt. 

Lance wasn’t sure if he’d made a sound. He hardly knew anything outside of Keith’s hard length, filling and stretching him the way his heat muddled brain had been craving since the mating flight began. 

“Keith,” Lance mumbled, reaching out practically blindly to grip at his face, cupping his pronounced jawline in trembling fingers. “Keith, _move_ , please.” 

“Jesus, Lance,” he groaned, before he pulled out. Lance gasped, feeling every inch as it slipped, leaving only the spongy head, before he pushed back in with a powerful thrust. 

Lance couldn’t stop the loud moan he let out at the movement if he tried. 

Keith grunted in response, and repeated the movement. It felt like nothing had before― Lance had gotten himself off before, but never had it felt so all-consuming. He was on fire, Keith held the match and Lance had never been so happy to feel the flames licking his skin.

“Harder,” he moaned out, and Keith responded in kind with quicker thrusts with more force― the smack of flesh on flesh was loud in the otherwise quiet room, save for Lance’s moans and pleas with the occasional groan from Keith.

“Fuck. Fucking fuck, Lance, you’re so hot _oh my god._ ” Keith let out, his rhythm stuttering in whatever arousal he was feeling. 

“Yes,” Lance said. “Yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

He was close― the pleasure was building higher and higher, every other thrust nailing his prostate and sending him screaming. He was being too loud, the quiet slaps of skin was no longer. The room had become a cacophony of sound― Lance’s moans, Keith’s heady chanting, the reasonably louder slaps of thighs to ass, and the creaking of the bed frame as it slammed into the stone wall. 

Only one thing could heighten the pleasure and seal the deal. With teary eyes, he pleaded with his lover. “Alpha,” he breathed out, desperate. “Apha, please. Please bite me.” 

Keith snarled, his knot swelling on every other thrust. He put his head on the pillow beside his head, his warm breath fanning over Lance’s swollen scent gland. Lance craved his bite so bad he could hardly stand it. 

“Oh God, please,” he whimpered, and Keith groaned before locking his mouth over the gland, giving a harsh suck before clamping down with his alpha canines. 

It was euphoria. 

Lance doesn't remember cumming, or the hoarse _scream_ that left his throat, but when he resurfaced several minutes later he sure _felt_ it. 

Keith’s knot was fully inflated, and Lance had never felt more sated in his life with his neck throbbing and a bellyful of cum. He felt so _filthy_ , and loved every second of it.

Keith nuzzled the still bleeding gland, lathering it in his saliva with licks that set Lance’s nerves on fire. It hurt, but his contentment far outweighed any pain he could’ve possibly felt in that moment. 

“Keith,” Lance whispered― his voice was almost gone, ragged from screaming out his pleasure. 

“Yeah?” he asked, pulling away and looming above Lance, fondness pulling at the edges of his smile.

Lance grinned, giddy and content at the same time. 

“I love you.” 

 

   

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah penis
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smellymilky?lang=en) pls im lonely

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://smelly-milk.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/smellymilky?lang=en) where I can be seen screaming about my love for lance


End file.
